Computer analysis of written texts is an extremely difficult endeavor. Grammar rules tend to have many exceptions, some of which follow their own rules and some of which are arbitrary. Therefore, computer analysis tends to ignore grammar and focus instead on character order. I.e., it is limited to text recognition which attempts to determine which characters form the text and then compiles a text document which includes the characters produced.
A problem with this approach is that characters that are similar to one another can be confused. In particular, the text recognition cannot differentiate between characters that have very little, or no, differences. For example uppercase “I” and 1 are often confused by text recognition software. This is because the text recognition software is simply looking at the character individually, and not in the proper context.
Text recognition can try to “anticipate” what a character should be. However, to do so it relies on grammar rules. However, as previously noted grammar rules may have significant numbers or exceptions. In addition, the author may have used incorrect grammar so any anticipation of character in context is necessarily limited by the high probability of introducing errors.
Even if the text characters are known, such as in text files for example, a grammatical analysis can be difficult. Authors are not constrained to write text which is grammatically correct. Alternatively, different authors or groups of authors may have different standards for what is grammatically correct. In addition, some text may make sense to human readers but is not capable of being interpreted by a computer. The text can include abbreviations, words that include numbers or have any other number of complicating factors.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a way to analyze text. Additionally, there is a need in the art for the text analysis to proceed whether or not the text is grammatically correct. Further, there is a need in the art for a way to anticipate text. In addition, there is a need in the art for the anticipated text to be available to assist in character recognition. Moreover, there is a need in the art for the anticipated text to be available to assist in the composition of text.